Life In Tree Hill 3
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: The third Installment. Read And Find Out what's happend since Brooke and Lucas found out Mason and Paige were Lucas's.
1. Chapter 1

This part takes place one year later. Nathan and Haley have gone to Duke and have gotten an apartment out there. Mason and Paige are now 5 and starting Kindergarten. Josh is 1 ½. Lucas and Brooke are trying to save enough money to move out of the apartment and move into another house. Lucas and Andy are still the basketball coaches. Mouth and Peyton are now married and living in Charlotte. I think that's all. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas and Brooke were laying in bed one morning before the alarm went off.

"I think we should have another baby." Brooke said. Lucas looked at her.

"I was actually thinking about that as well. The twins and Josh are big now. I miss it when they're younger." Lucas said.

"So you want to start trying?" Brooke asked.

"As soon as you are." Lucas said as he got up and went Mason's room.

"Mason, time to get up." Lucas said as he rubbed his back. Mason's hair had turned even more blond during the summer. Once Mason was up he went to Paige's room. They both got dressed and went upstairs. Lucas was on his way up when Josh came running by with no clothes on. Lucas tried to catch him before he went up stairs but couldn't. Lucas ran after him.

"Josh, come here." Lucas said. Josh just kept running and giggling. Andy caught him.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he caught up.

"I'm hungry." Josh said.

"You need to get clothes on first Mr." Lucas said as he picked him up. By the time they came back up breakfast was ready.

"Lucas, are you coming in with me?" Andy asked.

"No. It's my turn to drive the kids." Lucas explained. Mason and Paige went to school all day and Josh went to daycare so he could interact with other kids.

"Don't forget today's the first basketball tryout." Andy said.

"New meat for me to mould." Lucas joked.

"I'll see you later." Andy said as he left.

**School**

Lucas dropped off the kids and then went to work. The day was spent catching up on paper work. He was just about to go to the gym for the tryouts when his phone rang.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas answered.

"Lucas, my name is Kevin Anderson. Do you know who I am?" The guy asked.

"You're the Oak Lake Academy principal." Lucas said.

"That's right. I'm calling to offer you a job coaching." Kevin said.

"Are you serious? I don't have any training. All I am at Tree Hill High is the assistant coach. I haven't gone to school or anything." Lucas said.

"I know. You're younger than most coaches but I know you're a hell of a player." Kevin said.

"I'm going to have to talk to my wife about this. I want to do what's best for my family." Lucas explained as they hung up.

"There you are. I saw you on the phone. Who was it?" Andy asked as they watched the kids run suicides.

"Kevin Anderson." Lucas said. Andy looked at him.

"The Oak Lake Academy principal?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. He offered me a coaching job." Lucas said.

"Lucas, that's great! Did you take it?" Andy asked.

"Not yet. I want to talk to Brooke first." Lucas said.

**At Home**

Everyone had finished supper. Lucas and Brooke were downstairs with the kids. Every night after supper they always came down so that Andy and Karen could have time alone.

"I got offered a job coaching today." Lucas said. Brooke looked up from the ironing board.

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"Oak Lake Academy." Lucas said.

"Did you take it?" Brooke asked.

"I haven't taken it yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Lucas explained as Mason yelled at Josh as he ran to the bathroom. A few seconds later they heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then the sound of someone getting hit. Josh started to cry. Lucas and Brooke ran to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Mason hit me." Josh said.

"Mason Lucas! We do not ever hit anyone." Brooke said.

"He flushed Hammy down the toilet!" Mason yelled.

"He wanted to swim." Josh said.

"No he didn't you retard!" Mason yelled.

"That's enough. Mason, go to your room and cool down." Brooke said. Josh started to walk out but Lucas caught him.

"Not so fast Joshua. You were bad." Brooke said as she took him by the hand and led him to his room. Lucas turned to Mason who now had his hand in the toilet.

"Mason, Hammy's not coming back. He's gone." Lucas said. Mason started to cry.

"I hate Josh." Mason said.

"No you don't. You're just angry at him. We can get you a new hamster. But you shouldn't have hit Josh. We don't solve our problems like that. If you have a problem with someone you come to me or mommy. You never hit." Lucas said as Brooke came back in with Josh.

"Mason, Josh has something to tell you." Brooke said.

"I sorry." Josh said.

"I'm sorry too." Mason said as they hugged.

"That's better." Brooke said as she and Lucas walked away.

"Go ahead and take the job." Brooke said.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day**

May I speak to the principal please." Lucas said. He was in his office calling Kevin.

"Hello." Kevin answered.

"It's Lucas Scott. I've talked it over with my family and I have decided to take the job." Lucas said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Can you come over now?" Kevin asked.

"Of course. I'll be there in an hour." Lucas said as he hung up and went to Andy's office.

"I'm going over to Oak Lake. Kevin wants to see me." Lucas said.

"Ok. Good luck." Andy said.

**Oak Lake Academy**

Lucas walked into the school and went directly to the office. Kevin was already waiting for him.

"Mr. Scott come on in." Kevin said as they went into his office.

"Call me Lucas. Mr. Scott makes me sound old." Lucas joked. Kevin laughed.

"Have a seat. When would you be able to start?" Kevin asked.

"I'm able to start as soon as you want." Lucas said.

"How's the day after tomorrow? You can get settled into your office today and tomorrow. The basketball tryouts haven't started yet." Kevin said.

"Well then we need to start. If we want to be able to play well the first game we need to start tryouts by the end of this week at the most." Lucas said.

"How's the day after tomorrow? I'll announce it on the announcements staring this afternoon. " Kevin asked.

"That sounds perfect. Do we have any returning players?" Lucas asked.

"You have a few. The one you have to watch out for is Damian West. He likes to bully the other players. I wouldn't make him captain if I were you because he'd take advantage of it." Kevin said.

"If he bully's any player I'll bench him. That's a policy of mine. I don't tolerate team mates picking on each other even if the kid deserves it. Also, if they skip any classes on game day they won't be playing." Lucas said.

"That sounds like a good policy. The other thing is your age. They're going to try and see how far they can get. Don't let them walk all over you because you won't be able to control them." Kevin said.

"I don't think I'll have any problems with them." Lucas said.

"Good. Welcome aboard Coach Scott." Kevin said as he took him to his office.

"This is nice." Lucas said.

"I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything let me know. Oh yeah. Here's your key." Kevin said as he gave him a key and left. Lucas decided to go and get the stuff from his office to bring back here.

**Tree Hill High**

How was it?" Andy asked as Lucas came in.

"It's amazing dad. I had no idea it would feel this good." Lucas said.

"I'm proud of you." Andy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Days Later**

Lucas woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. He looked at the time and saw it was almost 5:00. He didn't have to get up for an hour. Lucas smiled, gently got on top of Brooke and kissed her. She woke up.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked.

"5:00. I've got an hour. Do you want to start trying for a baby now?" Lucas asked.

"Lock the door." Brooke said. Lucas jumped up and did it.

"Now where were we?" Lucas asked.

"I think you were right here." Brooke said as she pulled him on top. Lucas pulled her night gown off of her while Brooke removed his boxers, leaving them both naked. Lucas immediately latched onto her left breast while he massaged the other. After a few minutes he switched.

"Lucas." Brooke moaned as he started to suck on her bud.

"Lucas, I'm gonna cum." Brooke moaned. Lucas immediately came back up. He kissed her as he entered her, burying himself deep inside her.

"God this feels so much better without a condom." Brooke moaned as they started to move.

"I know baby." Lucas said as he picked up the pace. He was so close. He knew he was about to explode but didn't want to cum before Brooke so he reached down and ran his thumb over her clit. She came moaning his name. Hearing her moan his name brought him to his climax. He buried himself deep within her and spilled his seed. After a few minutes he withdrew and rolled over. Brooke laid her head on his chest.

"Now that's a wake up call. What time is it?" Brooke asked. The alarm clock went off.

"Time to face the world." Lucas said as he kissed her and they got up. Lucas went to the bathroom to shower. Brooke went to wake up Mason and Paige but they were already awake and upstairs. Josh was still sleeping.

"Good morning baby boy." Brooke said as she rubbed his back. Josh slowly woke up.

"I buy Mason Hammy." Josh said.

"You want to go buy Mason another hamster?" Brooke asked as she helped him get dressed.

"Yeah!" Josh said.

"As long as it's ok with your daddy we can. But we'll have to go after we drop Mason and Paige off at school so that Mason will be surprised when he gets home." Brooke said as they went upstairs.

"Good morning everyone." Brooke said as they came up.

"Were you and daddy having fun?" Mason asked.

"They heard you and Lucas." Andy explained.

"They were nice enough to come and wake us up because your door was locked and they heard screaming. They were worried about you because they thought you were in pain." Karen said. Brooke turned around and ran back downstairs. Andy started laughing.

"Lucas, we've got a problem." Brooke said as she came into the bathroom.

"I know. I don't have any razors." Lucas said as he kept looking through the drawers.

"This is more important. Mason and Paige heard us this morning." Brooke said. Lucas looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Oh ya. They went and told mom and dad that we were in pain because we were screaming and our door was locked." Brooke said. Lucas's face was now red. Brooke burst out laughing.

"I don't see the humour in this! Our kids could be scared for life because they heard us!" Lucas said.

"Luke, I grew up having to hear my parents yelling. Half the time they were having sex and the rest of the time they were arguing. Do I look scared for life?" Brooke asked.

"I guess not. I think we need to be a little more quiet." Lucas said as he kissed her.

"Finish getting ready. I've got to go get the kids ready. I'm taking Josh to get Mason a new hamster after I drop the twins off." Brooke said.

"That's a good idea. The hamster cage is in the shed." Lucas said.

"I was actually thinking of getting him a bigger one. One of the two story kinds." Brooke said.

"Ok. Use the bank card. Why the hell can't I find a razor?" Lucas asked.

"Here." Brooke said as grabbed hers from underneath the sink.

"Thanks. Wait. No way! This is a girls razor!" Lucas yelled.

"I'll pick you up some razors today. Now finish getting ready." Brooke said as she left.

**Pet Store**

Brooke and Josh walked into the pet store and were immediately greeted by a bird.

"Good morning sexy." The parrot said.

"Mommy, is that bird ok?" Josh asked.

"It's just repeating what someone said to it." Brooke said.

"Why don't you come into the bedroom and take off your clothes?" The parrot said. Brooke covered Josh's ears.

"Sinbad!" A guy yelled as he came out of the back and covered the cage.

"I'm terribly sorry. Sinbad doesn't have any manners. We got him from a stripper. We've been trying to stop him from saying stuff like that but he's stubborn. My name's Mike." The guy said.

"I want hammy." Josh said.

"He accidentally flushed his brother's hamster down the toilet." Brooke explained.

"Ok. Right this way." Mike said as he led them to the back.

"Pick anyone you want." Mike said.

"We'll take that one." Brooke said as she pointed to a brown and white one.

"Good choice. Are you going to be needing a cage?" Mike asked.

"Yes. One of the two story one please." Brooke said. 5 minutes later they were ready to go home.

**Oak Lake**

Lucas was nervous as hell. He managed to get through the day. After school was the basketball tryouts.

"Alright guys. Make a circle." Lucas said once they were ready to begin.

"My name's Lucas. I'll be your coach if you make the team." Lucas said as he called out the names of the kids who signed up.

"Let's start off with suicides." Lucas said. All of them except for one small kid moaned and went to the baseline. Lucas blew his whistle. The kid who didn't moan was having a hard time keeping up. After about 15 minutes of suicides Lucas blew his whistle.

"Good job. Practise your free throws." Lucas said as they all went and grabbed a basketball. For the rest of the practise Lucas focused on the small kid. He could make baskets but it was the running he had a problem with.

"Aright. Hit the showers. James, come here." Lucas called to the small kid.

"What's up coach?" James asked.

"I've got a special position for you. How would you like to be water boy?" Lucas asked.

"I can't play?" James asked.

"James, you can't keep up with the others. You'll get hurt. If you're water boy you can still be a part of the team. I'll even give you a uniform." Lucas said.

"But I have to be on the team or my dad will be disappointed. He was on the team and so was his dad. I love the game." James said.

"You are part of the team James. You'll be the water boy." Lucas said.

"Ok." James said as he left.

**At Home**

Lucas walked into the downstairs door. Mason ran to him.

"Daddy I got a new hamster!" Mason yelled.

"I know. We got a larger cage for him so that Josh can't get into it." Lucas said as he kissed his head. Brooke came out of the bedroom.

"I got you a present." Brooke said.

"Uh, I think we should wait until the kids are in bed." Lucas said.

"Not that. This." Brooke said as she handed him an electric razor.

"Thanks. Now I'll always know where it is." Lucas said as they kissed.

"Daddy! Mommy got asked to go into the bedroom and take off all her clothes." Josh said as Lucas picked him up. Lucas looked at her.

"A parrot asked me that at the pet store." Brooke explained.

"His name's Sinbad. Can I have him?" Josh asked.

"Sorry Josh. We can't have a bird like that." Lucas said as he set him down.

"Where's Paige?" Lucas asked.

"That's a good question. Paige, where are you?" Brooke asked. Paige came out of the bathroom.

"I was making myself look like you." Paige said. She had makeup all over her face. They all laughed.

"I think this is their way of saying welcome home." Brooke said as she and Lucas kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know the team name for Oak Lake so I just made it up.

**Oak Lake**

The morning passed quickly. When the lunch bell rang Lucas went to the gym. 10 minutes later the kids were there.

"First off I want to say you all did great. But I can only have fifteen people on the team. I've got three returning players so I can only take 12. As I call your name stand up." Lucas read off the names.

"That's it boys. The first practise is Monday after school. I'll chose a captain over the weekend." Lucas said.

At Home

Lucas came in and went straight to Karen.

"Mom, can you do a really big favour for me?" Lucas asked.

"Depends on what it is." Karen said.

I want to take Brooke away to the cabin for the weekend without the kids so we can get a start on the baby. Are you and Dad able to look after the kids this weekend?" Lucas asked.

"We sure can." Karen said with a smile. Lucas went downstairs. Brooke was ironing. He came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Pack your bags. We're going to the cabin for the weekend. Just you and me. I thought we could get a start on the baby." Lucas said quietly.

"When do we leave?" Brooke asked.

"As soon as we're ready. I want to get there before dark." Lucas said.

"I'll pack." Brooke said as they went to the bedroom. Josh came out of his room, saw them and went back into his room with something in his hand.

"Josh, come here please." Brooke said. Josh came slowly in with something still in his hand.

"Open your hands." Lucas said. Josh did. He had a snake in his hand.

"Josh, where'd you get that?" Lucas asked.

From my room." Josh said.

"Why was it in your room?" Brooke asked.

"Because it's mine." Josh said. Lucas smiled. Brooke gave him a look.

"Where did you find it?" Lucas asked.

"Outside." Josh explained.

"Josh, give me the snake please." Lucas said. Paige gave it to him.

"You are not allowed to bring any animals that you find outside into the house. Do you understand?" Brooke asked.

"But Mason has a glass of spiders in his room. And Paige has a mouse in her room." Josh said. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and ran to Mason's room.

"MAson, do you have spiders in here?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Be quiet because they're sleeping." Mason said.

"Give me the spiders now." Brooke said. Mason went over to his dresser and took out the jar. He had about 20 spiders in there.

"You two come with me. Lucas, find out if Paige has the mouse in his room." Brooke said.

"I do. See." Paige said as she came in with the mouse. She had put it in Hammy's old cage. It had wood shavings, food and water.

"Everyone get to the living room now." Lucas said. The kids ran and sat down. Lucas quickly threw the snake outside.

"You threw Slimy away!" Josh yelled.

"Josh sit down. We don't yell in the house." Brooke said. Josh sat down.

"You cannot bring any animals you find outside into the house. The could have diseases that could make you sick." Brooke said.

"Snickers didn't come from outside. I found her and her babies in the laundry room." Paige said. Lucas looked and saw baby mice in the cage.

"Mason, you and I are going to go outside and set the spiders free." Brooke said as they went outside. Lucas turned to Paige.

"You're not going to be able to keep the mice sweetie. I know you want to but you can't. We have to set them free." Lucas said as he nealt down.

"No! They're my friends! They're the only one's that want to play with me. Mason doesn't play with me anymore because he's always playing with Josh." PAige said as she ran into his arms.

"I know you want someone to play with you but these mice are ment to be outside. How about I get you another pet." Lucas suggested.

"Any pet I want?" Paige asked.

"Sure." Brooke said.

"I want a chimp!" Paige said.

"No monkeys." Lucas said.

"Ok. Can I have a kitten?" Paige asked.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Brooke said.

"Alright. Next weekend we'll go get you a kitten at the pet store. Until then, no more animals in the house." Lucas said.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Brooke and Lucas got to the cabin it was almost 10:00. They decided to go to bed after they had unpacked everything. When Lucas woke up the next morning, Brooke was still sleeping so he decided to make her breakfast in bed. He made eggs and toast along with coffee.

"Good morning my pretty girl." Lucas said as he brought it in. She didn't move so he put it down on the dresser and kissed her.

"I got up with the kids yesterday. It's your turn." Brooke said as she turned over.

"Brooke, we're at the cabin remember?" Lucas asked. Brooke sat up.

"Oh yeah. Is that eggs?" Brooke asked as she looked at the dresser.

"Yeah. Scrambled with toast and coffee. I thought we could curl up in front of the fire place later." Lucas said as they ate.

"That sounds perfect. Are we trying for a girl or boy?' Brooke asked.

"Well, I was actually hoping for another girl. We've already got two boys. Another girl would round it off." Lucas said.

"Do you think Hunter would've been a girl or boy?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it that. Have you?" Lucas asked.

"I kind of think Hunter was a boy." Brooke said.

"Then Hunter's a boy." Lucas said.

**That Afternoon**

Brooke and Lucas were snuggled together in the living room in front of the fire place. They had just finished making love for the third time that day.

"Do you think we made a baby yet?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe. If we haven't, we will. It takes time. We can't just wave a magic wand and make you pregnant. If we could, we'd have 8 kids by now." Lucas said.

"Lucas Scott! I am not giving birth to three more kids. If you want to have three more kids, you give birth to them." Brooke said.

"I'm just joking. I think we've talked enough." Lucas said as he kissed her and rolled on top. Brooke started to stroke him and kissed his collarbone which made him moan. Lucas sucked on her breast and slowly made his way down her body until he reached what he wanted. He put two fingers in her and kept it up until he knew she was close. He slowly entered her. He gave her time to adjust before he began to move. He buried himself inside of her when he came.

"That was amazing." Brooke said.

"I know I'm good." Lucas said. Brooke smacked him. For the rest of the day they made love, ate supper then went to bed and made love again before they fell asleep. The next morning they made love until they had to get up and start to get ready to go home.

**Monday**

Brooke dropped the twins off at school and went to the drug store. She waited until she knew Josh was sleeping in the afternoon before she took the pregnancy tests.

**After School**

It was the first basketball practise. Lucas had chosen a captain.

"Welcome to the Warriors. I've got a few rules. First, I will not tolerate any fighting. If you fight during a practise you'll be benched for the next game. If you fight during a game, you will not only be benched until further notice but you will not like what happens. Second, I will not tolerate any bullying. Third, I treat you with respect, I except to get the same back. Forth, If you are late to practise you will be running 20 laps before you can join us. Fifth, if you miss any class on game days you will not be playing. That goes for playoffs, tournaments and the championship game if we make it that far. Are we all clear?" Lucas asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Suicides." Lucas said. The practise went good. The problem happened in the locker room.

**At Home**

Lucas came in and was surprised the kids didn't meet him.

"Where are the kids?" Lucas asked.

"At the café with mom. I bought you a present today." Brooke said as she handed him a wrapped present. Lucas opened it. It was a pregnancy test box.

"Did you take it yet?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. It's inside the box." Brooke said. Lucas quickly opened it. The test was positive.

"What does this mean?" Lucas asked.

"We're having a baby." Brooke said. Lucas smiled, picked her up and spun her around.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first game. Oak Lake was playing Tree Hill of all teams. Lucas was nervous because Andy was more experienced and Tree Hill were state champs the last four seasons.

"Lucas, I'm not going to go easy on you. Let the better team win." Andy said with a smile as they went into the separate change rooms.

"Alright Warriors. You've worked hard the last few weeks. Keep your mind focused on the game and you'll do good. Get out there." Lucas said as they went out to the gym. Skills was the announcer this year.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is an exciting night. Not only is it the first game of the season but it's also the first game for Oak Lake's new coach Lucas Scott. It's also the first time Andy Hargrove and Lucas Scott have player each other." Skills said. The first half went fine. The problem happened during the second half.

"Sam Hunter steals the ball from Damian West. Damian goes after him. Ouch! Damian punches Sam. Now the rest of the Warriors are going after the Ravens. This is one wild game!" Skills said. Lucas and Andy ran to them. The referee finally got the fight broken up but called the game off.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning you two. How are we today?" Dr. Munroe asked as she came in.

"I've had it up to here with the morning sickness. My cravings are the strangest things. I've got cravings for pickle sundaes and milk shakes. Last night I got a craving for toast with pickles." Brooke said.

"That's not unusual for pregnant women." Dr. Munroe said as she turned on the ultra sound.

"There's the baby. It's very healthy. I'd say your due date would be July 1st." Dr. Munroe said. They got dressed and left.

"I'll drop you off at home. I've got to get to the school." Lucas said.

**Basketball Practise**

"Good afternoon boys. After last nights little performance I realized that I'm not as tough on you as I should be. Laps. Now!" Lucas yelled. No one moved.

"Why should we listen to you? You're not even old enough to be a coach." Damian said.

"Damian, you've just bought yourself three games on the bench and 100 suicides." Lucas said.

"Forget this. I quit!" Damian yelled as he left.

"Does anyone want to join him?" Lucas asked. No one moved.

"Do the laps." Lucas said. This time they all went and started to run. Lucas went to James.

"James, go run with them." Lucas said. James looked at him.

"I thought the water boy didn't get to play." James said.

"You're not the water boy anymore. You're a player. Go run." Lucas said. James smiled and started to run.

**At Home**

Lucas walked in, loosened his tie and went straight to the bedroom. Brooke had come down after hearing him come in and was confused as to why he didn't say hi.

"Did you have a bad day?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Brooke. If last night happens again, I lose my job. I can't control them during a game. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a coach yet." Lucas said as he sat down on the bed.

"You had one bad night. Once they get used to you they'll see that you are a great coach." Brooke said.

"I hope so. What's for supper?" Lucas asked.

"I've got macaroni and cheese on upstairs. Mom and dad went out for the night so we have the house all to our selves." Brooke said. After supper they sat the kids down.

"Guys, Mommy and I have something to tell you." Lucas said.

"You guys are going to have a baby brother or sister." Brooke said. The twins were excited. Josh on the other hand wasn't. He started to cry.

"Mason, Paige, why don't you guys go and play in your rooms." Brooke suggested. The twins went away.

"Josh, aren't you happy?" Lucas asked.

"I baby." Josh said.

"You're always going to be our baby. But you're going to be a big brother just like Mason." Lucas said.

"I your baby." Josh said as he started to cry. Lucas picked him up.

"It's ok buddy." Lucas said as he rubbed his back. Josh continued to cry for a half hour before he cried himself to sleep. Lucas put him in his crib and covered him up.

"I didn't think Josh would get this upset. The twins were happy when we told them about Josh." Brooke said.

"He'll be fine. We need to get him a toddler bed though. His baby stuff can be used for the new baby. We're not going to have that much left after we find the house." Lucas said.

"We'll make do. I'll ask mom if I can work extra shifts." Brooke said.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke and Lucas had found the perfect house. It had six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room, a kitchen and a room for Lucas to have his office. Andy had bought the place for them. They were renting the place from Andy for now. If down the road they wanted to buy it they could. Brooke and Lucas loved the house. It made them feel like they were finally a family because they weren't living with Andy and Karen. They had been living there for 3 months already. Brooke was 7 months pregnant. They had chosen The Warriors had only won four games so far.

"Good night Josh." Lucas said as he closed his door and went downstairs.

"The kids are in bed. What's on?" Lucas asked as he sat down.

"Your favorite show." Brooke said as she got up.

"Brooke, if you're going to strip I think you may want to wait a bit." Lucas said. Brooke looked at him.

"Are you call me fat?" Brooke asked.

"No." Lucas said as he sighed.

"I'm carrying your baby you know. It's not my fault I'm getting fat." Brooke said as she walked away and went to their room. Lucas knew he had to give her a few minutes to calm down or she'd bite his head off. He waited a half hour before he went up. Brooke was laying on the bed crying.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't call you fat. I wanted to wait until we knew the kids were sleeping." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you still think I'm sexy?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do. You're the sexiest girl I know. Why do you think I married you twice?" Lucas asked.

"You know. I think the kids are asleep now." Brooke said. Lucas smiled.

"I'll go turn off the lights and lock up." Lucas said.

**The Next Morning**

Lucas was walking to his office before school started when he heard noises coming from the gym. He checked it out. There was Damian West and James running as usual. They had been working every day for the last two weeks. Because of it James's running was improving. Damian was helping him every morning before school. Every day Lucas watched them for a few minutes from the door. They never saw him.

"Come on James. Just a little further. Don't slow down." Damian said.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just helping James run faster. We can stop if you don't want us to stay." Damian explained.

"No. It's alright. I've seen you guys practicing every morning. You're doing really good James. Go hit the showers. I want to talk to Damian." Lucas said. James went of to the change room.

"If you don't want me to help him I'll stop. I was the one that offered to help him." Damian explained.

"I don't want you to stop helping him. I've been meaning to talk to you. I've talked to Principal Anderson. Your grades are improving and your teachers have said that you're talking more in class and you haven't been making trouble." Lucas said.

"I realized that when you didn't let me come back to the Warriors I had lost my chance to get a basketball scholarship. Since I can't count on it to get me into college I have to work harder in school. I'm working with a tutor." Damian said.

"How would you like to come back? I'm giving you one more chance Damian. If you cause any trouble you're out for good. Principal Anderson and I agree that you should return." Lucas asked.

"I won't cause any trouble. I promise." Damian said.

"Welcome back. Practise is after school tomorrow. Go change." Lucas said. Damian ran away.

**A Few Hours Later**

Lucas was in his office going over some warrior game tapes when he got the call.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas said.

Lucas, It's Karen. You need to get to the hospital. Brooke was having contractions. Andy took her to the hospital." Karen said.

"I'm on my way." Lucas said as he hung up.

"Linda, tell Kevin I had to leave because I have a family emergency. My wife's in labour." Lucas said as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**At The Hospital**

Carter was sleeping in one of the rooms when Abby woke him up.

"Carter, Brooke Scott's here. She's seven months pregnant and having contractions. She's agitated. Gates wants to give her something." Abby said as Carter followed her. Brooke was now in restraints.

"Gates, what the hell are you doing?" Carter asked.

"She was hitting me." Gates said.

"You're lucky that's all I did. He was going to give me Haldol. Doesn't he know that's bad for the baby?" Brooke asked.

"She's right gates. Get the hell out of here." Carter said. Gates left.

"Sam, let's get these restraints off of her. Brooke, You were having contractions?" carter asked.

"I still am. I get contractions every five minutes. Please do something. I can't have my baby yet. It's only been 7 months." Brooke said as Lucas came running in.

"I'm here pretty girl." Lucas said as he took her hand. Brooke let out a scream.

"Is that a contraction?" Lucas asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Brooke asked in pain. Carter checked her.

"Sam, get the ultra sound." Carter said.

"Dr. Carter, do something. She can't have the baby now. Do whatever it takes. I can afford it. Just make sure our baby's ok." Lucas said.

"We're already giving her medication to strengthen the baby's lungs. The last resort is giving birth." Carter said as Sam brought the ultra sound. He put the handle on Brooke. He looked around for a few seconds.

"Where's the baby?" Lucas asked as he held Brooke's hand. Carter found it.

"It's right there." Carter said as one of the monitors went off. It was the fetal monitor.

"Why is that going off?" Lucas asked as Carter looked.

"Sam, page OB now and tell them I'm coming up with a pregnant woman whose baby's in trouble." Carter said as they wheeled Brooke out. Once they were upstairs Lucas went to go with Brooke but someone stopped him.

"You can't come in here." the nurse said as she went in. Lucas went to the waiting room where he paced. Andy and karen joined him a few minutes later.

"What's happening?" Andy asked.

"The baby's in trouble so they have to do a c-section. It's going to die because it's only 7 months." Lucas said as he started to cry. Karen hugged him.

"Lucas, babies have lived when they were born at 7 months. Look at you. You were born at 7 months and you're fine." Karen said.

"I was lucky. What if my baby isn't lucky?" Lucas asked.

"Don't think like that! The baby's going to be fine. You have to think positively." Andy said as a doctor came in.

"Mr. Scott, we've done the C-Section. You've got yourself a little girl." The doctor said.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked.

"She's in the NICU. Your wife on the other hand is still in the OR. Normally we'd just be closing right now but she's bleeding. We can't close until we have it under control. What I need to know is if you want us to do a hysterectomy on her." The doctor said. Lucas looked at Karen.

"If she has a hysterectomy she won't be able to have anymore kids." karen explained.

"Is it the only thing that will save her life?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. If we don't control the bleeding she'll bleed out. The hysterectomy will stop the bleeding." the doctor explained.

"Do it." Lucas said as the doctor left. Lucas went to the NICU

"I want to see my baby." Lucas said.

"Put this on first." The nurse said as she gave him some scrubs. Lucas put them on and they went in.

"Here she is." The nurse said as she brought him to a small baby. She left him alone.

"Hi little girl. I'm your daddy. You need to be strong and fight for your life because your mommy and I don't want to lose you. You're like me. I was born at seven months too. Show everyone how much you are like me." Lucas said as he looked at his small daughter. She had Brookes hair. Lucas stopped a nurse.

"Is it possible for me to hold my daughter?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott. Your baby isn't strong enough to be out of the incubator yet." The nurse said as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Karen forced Lucas to leave the baby to go see Brooke. When he got to her room she was awake.

"There you are. Where's the baby?" Brooke asked.

"Our daughter is in the NICU." Lucas said.

"We have another girl. That's just what we wanted. Lucas, why are you looking at me like that? Is the baby ok?" Brooke asked.

"She's ok for the moment. Brooke, after they did the c-section and got the baby out you were bleeding pretty bad. They couldn't stop it. They asked me and I said that they could do a hysterectomy. We can't have anymore babies." Lucas said.

"Why the hell would you let them do that to me?" Brooke asked.

"You were bleeding to death. It saved your life. If they hadn't done the hysterectomy, you wouldn't be here right now." Lucas said.

"Get out! I can't deal with this right now!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, we've got 5 beautiful kids. It doesn't matter to me if we can't have any more kids. I'm happy with what we've got." Lucas said.

"You let them do something that you had no right to give permission. That was supposed to be my decision! You violated my trust!" Brooke yelled.

"You were dieing! I wasn't about to sit back and watch you die when there was something that could save your life!" Lucas yelled as he left. He heard Brooke tell him to go Brooke himself.

"Is she awake?" Andy asked when Lucas walked back into the NICU.

"Awake and very pissed at me at the moment. Apparently I violated her trust." Lucas said.

"It's a shock to her. She'll calm down in time." Karen said.

"Was I wrong letting them do it?" Lucas asked.

"It was the only thing that would save her. She'll realise that." Andy said as the baby's monitors went off. The doctors told them to wait outside. Lucas took off to Brooke's room.

"Brooke, I know you hate me right now but You're coming with me to see our daughter." Lucas said as he grabbed a wheelchair. Brooke allowed Lucas to pick her up and put her in the chair. By the time they got to the NICU all the doctors were gone. One was talking to Andy and Karen.

"Is our baby ok?" Brooke asked.

"Your daughter is a miracle. She's now breathing on her own." The doctor said.

"How much does she weigh?" Brooke asked.

"She weighs about 3 ½ pounds. When she reaches 5 pounds we can talk about when she can come home. You can go see her." The doctor said as he left.

"Do you want us to go pick up the twins?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Josh is at daycare today." Lucas said as they left.

"Are you ready to go see our girl?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was in shock. I shouldn't have said what I said." Brooke said. Lucas bent down and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. I hesitated before I gave them permission. I meant what I said. Even though we can't have any more children I still love you." Lucas said as they kissed. They went in to see the baby.

"Here she is. This is our little girl." Lucas said as they stopped in front of the baby.

"I've never seen a baby this small. I guess we should name her." Brooke said.

"How about we call her Petunia?" Lucas suggested.

"I am not naming our daughter after a flower. What about Hayden?" Brooke asked.

I like that name. Her name is Hayden. What about the rest of her name?" Lucas asked.

"Well, her last name's obviously going to be Scott. How about Mackenzie? Brooke suggested

"Hayden Mackenzie. I like that. That's what we're going to call her. Hayden Mackenzie Scott." Lucas said. Hayden opened her eyes.

"Lucas, I think she likes it. She opened her eyes." Brooke said.

"She's got my eyes." Lucas said as they watched the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Weeks Later**

Hayden really was a miracle baby. She kept getting stronger. She was now showing everyone that she had perfect lungs. She was even gaining weight. She now weighed 5 pounds, which was the magic number. Lucas and Brooke were bringing her home today.

"Here we are." Lucas said as they came in. Andy and Karen rushed to them followed by Mason and Paige.

"Can I hold her?" Mason asked.

"Yes you can." Brooke said. Karen and Andy left soon after so that Brooke and Lucas could have time alone with their family. Once Josh and the twins went to bed that night Brooke brought Hayden to the living room and fed her.

"She's a Scott." Lucas siad as he watched them.

"She's proven it every day." Brooke said as Hayden looked at her.

**One Month Later**

Lucas and Brooke were literally only getting four hours sleep each every night. Hayden never slept more than a few hours at a time. Mason was now more into basketball than animals again. Paige was dancing all the time. They never could get her to go to bed without her tutu. Josh was the one they had problems with. He wasn't adjusting well to having Hayden in the house. They would sometimes find him in the crib. Brooke didn't help any since she refused to give anyone except for Hayden her attention. Nathan and Haley had moved back. He had broken his arm and wasn't able to play basketball anymore so he quit. He and Haley had moved into a house of their own with their 6 month old boy named James and their 1 year old girl named Caden. Mouth and Peyton had moved back as well. They had a 3 month old daughter named Katie.

Brooke and Lucas were watching TV when they heard a crash followed by Hayden and Josh crying. They both ran to the nursery. The crib was now broken beyond repair.

"Josh, how many times do we have to tell you that you can't get into the crib. Do you want to kill your sister?" Brooke yelled. That made Josh run out of the room.

"Brooke, you know he's having a hard time adjusting. It only makes it worse when you yell at him." Lucas said as he looked at the crib.

"Hayden could've been hurt." Brooke said as she sat down and started to feed Hayden.

"Brooke, what's going on with you? We've got more than one child you know. Mason and Paige are starting to wonder if you love them the same as Hayden. They asked me the other day. Josh told me yesterday that he doesn't think you love him anymore because you're always yelling at him. Hayden's not the only one that needs you Brooke." Lucas said as he left. He found Josh in his bed crying.

"Come here buddy." Lucas said as he sat down. Josh crawled to him.

"Mommy didn't mean to yell at you. She was just worried about Hayden because what you did could've hurt her." Lucas said as he held him. Josh was still crying.

"Mommy only loves Hayden." Josh said.

"That's not true baby boy." Brooke said as she came in with Hayden.

"Lucas, can you take your daughter? I think I need to talk to Josh." Brooke asked. Lucas took her and left. Brooke stayed and talked to him for an hour before he fell asleep.

"How is he?" Lucas asked as she came back to the living room.

"He's sleeping now. I think I finally got through to him. Do you actually think Mason and Paige don't think I love them the same as Hayden?" Brooke asked.

"They told me a few days ago. Brooke, are you acting like this because we can't have anymore kids?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded.

"Hayden's our last baby. We almost lost her. I can't help but want to give her all my attention." Brooke said.

"You know, there is a way we could still have kids. We'll have to have someone be a surrogate." Lucas said.

"Maybe in the future. Right now I think we've got our hands full with the ones we got." Brooke said as Andy came in with the twins.

"Hi guys. Did you have fun at school?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. When can I get a kitten?" Paige asked. The first kitten they got her was accidentally hit with a car a few months ago.

"Go change your clothes and we'll go chose one." Brooke said.

"Is Hayden coming?" Paige asked.

"Nope. It's just you and me." Brooke said. Paige ran and gave her a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Josh was starting to accept Hayden. The play offs were coming up in a few weeks.

"Greg, stop hogging the damn ball all the time!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm practically carrying the team anyway. Why can't I just keep the ball?" Greg asked. Everyone stopped.

"Wanna say that again?" Damian asked. Greg threw a punch. Lucas ran and broke it up.

"That's enough! Damian, go walk it off. Greg, you've just bought yourself a seat on the bench for the first play off game." Lucas said.

"What about Damian?" Greg asked.

"Damian was smart enough not to react when you punched him plus he knows that you have to pass the ball around and not hog it. Hit the showers." Lucas said. Greg walked off mumbling under his breath.

"Don't listen to him guys. You're a great team." Lucas said once he realized the others were watching. An hour later they were finished.

**After Lunch**

Lucas was going over some plays in the play book when Kevin came in.

"Hi Kevin. What's up?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pulling you guys out of the playoffs. Most of the team was just busted for cheating on an English test." Kevin said.

"Were James and Damian involved?" Lucas asked.

"No. Damian was the one that told me which took a lot of guts." Kevin said as Lucas's phone rang. He saw it was Brooke

"I've got to take this." Lucas said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi babe. What's up?" Lucas asked.

"My dad just died a few hours ago." Brooke said.

"I've got to finish something up here and then I'll be home." Lucas said as he hung up.

"Brooke's dad died a few hours ago." Lucas said.

"You should go. There's nothing you can do about the team now." Kevin said.

"They've worked hard for this. When was the last time these guys were state champs? They could make it. So we've lost most of the team. We've got Damian. He can take us all the way. We just have to work extra hard. The others don't deserve to be punished." Lucas said.

"It's against my better judgement but alright." Kevin said

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day. I want the team in the gym for a 3:00 practise tomorrow after school. I don't want the ones that were busted there. We've got to start working on winning without them." Lucas said.

"I'll make the announcement at the end of the day." Kevin said as he gave Lucas a list of the kids that were busted and left.

**At Home**

Brooke flew into his arms the minute he came in the door. She started to cry.

"It's ok. I'm here now. Where are Josh and Hayden?" Lucas asked.

"Napping." Brooke said.

"I'm going to call mom and see if she can take them for a few hours. Do you want to lay down?" Lucas asked.

"I guess I should. I'm starting to get a headache." Brooke said. Lucas gave her a couple Tylenol.

"You go to sleep. We'll talk about this when you wake up." Lucas said as he kissed her and left. He went to the kitchen and called Karen. No one was at home so he called the café.

"Hello.' Karen answered.

"Hi mom. I hate to do this but do you think you could come and get Josh and Hayden? Brooke's dad died and she's not doing so well. I gave her a couple Tylenol and she's sleeping for now." Lucas asked.

"Just let me tell Kelly and I'll be there." Karen said as she hung up. Lucas went and woke up Josh.

"Josh, you need to wake up buddy. You're going to spend some time with nana." Lucas said as he rubbed his back.

"No. I'm tired." Josh said.

"I know you are buddy but you need to get up." Lucas said.

"No." Josh said as he laid back down. Lucas smiled. Out of all the kids Josh was the most like Brooke whenever he was woken up. You had to literally drag them out of bed or they'd just talk back.

Hayden cried out. Wanting to stop her before she woke up Brooke he left Josh alone for the moment and went to the nursery.

"Hi pumpkin. What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked. The moment he picked her up he knew.

"Thank you for that lovely present Hayden. I'll treasure it forever." Lucas joked as he changed her diaper. He grabbed her diaper bag and put diapers and extra clothes in it. He left her for a minute while he went and got some bottles out of the fridge and put them in it. He got Josh's back pack and put toys in it.

"Josh, get up kido. Nana's going to be here soon." Lucas said as he walked back into his room.

"No. Sleep." Josh said. Lucas picked him up. He started to cry and scream.

"Joshua, stop it. You're going to wake up mommy and then I'll be angry." Lucas said. Josh quieted down after Lucas gave him a sippy cup with juice. By this time Karen had arrived.

"Mom, come on in." Lucas said as he opened the door.

"Do you need me to watch them over night?" Karen asked.

"I don't know yet. If you do I'll let you know. You'll need to pick the twins up at 2:30 from school. Josh, do not go back to sleep." Lucas said. Josh had gone and laid down on the couch.

"He's still tired?" Karen asked.

"Ya. I woke him up from his nap. Can you get him ready while I go get Hayden?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Josh, you can go back to sleep at my place." Karen said. Josh got up and went to her.

"Come on Hayden. You're going to go see nana." Lucas said as he got her ready.

"Josh, be good." Lucas said once they were out the door. Lucas went and checked on Brooke. She was still sleeping so he started to load the dishwasher.

"Did you rinse them before you put them into the dishwasher?" Brooke asked. Lucas turned and saw her.

"Did I wake you?" Lucas asked as he went to her.

"No." Brooke said as she let him hug her.

"Are you ready to talk?" Lucas asked.

"He had a stroke last night. He just kept getting worse I guess. Lucas, the only way my mom will let me go to the funeral is if I go alone. Apparently you and the kids will disgrace his memory." Brooke said.

"Do you want to?" Lucas asked.

"Strangly yes. I know he never was a father to me that much but it still hurts." Brooke said.

"Of course it does. He's your father. I'll tell you what. Pack a bag and I'll take you to the airport. You can speend the week up there." Lucas suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be alone with the kids. It's not going to be like it was with Paige that time I took Mason with me." Brooke asked.

"I can handle everything here. Let's go pack your bag so that you can leave." Lucas said. They packed and went to the airport. Lucas bought Brooke a ticket and then they waited for her flight.

"I'll call every night." Brooke said as she left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Days Later**

The funeral had come and gone. Brooke was staying with her mom for another week because her mom wanted to spend time with her.

Lucas woke up to Hayden crying. He got up and went to her room.

"Hayden, can't you let daddy sleep more than two hours at a time?" Lucas asked as he picked her up. Since it was almost 6:00 he decided to stay up. He changed her and left her while he went and took a quick shower. Once he was finished he got dressed. He didn't worry about shaving. He went back to Hayden.

"Let's get you dressed." Lucas said as he changed her diaper and dressed in a Sesame Street outfit.

"There. You're all dressed. Let's see how long you can last without getting it dirty." Lucas joked as he left her and went to wake up the others. When he went into Paige's room she was already awake and petting Simba. Simba was her three month old kitten. The first kitten they had gotten her had escaped from the house and was hit by a car before Lucas could get him.

"Time to get ready for school Paige." Lucas said as he kissed her head and went to Mason's room.

"Mason, time to get up." Lucas said. Mason didn't move so Lucas went and shook him. He still didn't move.

"Mason, this isn't funny. Wake up." Lucas said. When he didn't Lucas got worried. He checked his pulse. He barley had one. Lucas ran to his room and called Karen.

"Lucas, you had better have a good reason for calling this early." Andy said.

"I need help. Mason's not waking up. He's barley got a pulse. I don't know what to do." Lucas said.

"Call 911. Your mom and I are on the way." Andy yelled. Lucas hung up and called 911. He told them what was going on and his address. He hung up and ran back to Mason.

"Hang on Mason. Don't leave us." Lucas said as he wrapped him up in blankets.

**At The Hospital**

When they brought Mason in he had already stopped breathing twice on the way. Carter immediately ran to them.

"Mason Scott. He was found at home. his dad couldn't wake him up this morning. We lost him twice on the way here." One of the paramedics said.

"Lucas, has he been sick lately?" Carter asked.

"No. He was just a little tired last night so I put him to bed early." Lucas said as the heart monitor went off.

"Lucas, out." Carter said as they shocked Mason. It took them 5 tries before they got it going again.

"That's more like it. Don't scare us like that again Mason. Let's get an EKG, an echo, a chest x-ray and chem 7." Carter said as he went out.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you're not Mason's biological father right?" Carter asked.

"We found out a year ago that he and his sister were mine." Lucas said. Then it hit him.

"HCM! I'm an idiot!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, calm down. It might not be that since you're not a carrier but heart problems do run in your family so it could be something else. We're doing tests on him to see what's going on. Where's Brooke?" Carter asked.

"Trying to find a flight back here. She's in California with her mom." Lucas explained as a nurse came out.

"He's awake and very disoriented. He's scared." Sam said. Lucas ran in.

"It's ok Mason. Daddy's here." Lucas said as he kissed his head.

"Why am I here?" Mason asked.

"Your daddy couldn't wake you up this morning." Carter said.

"I know you. You fixed mommy." Mason said.

"I was one of the people that helped her. How about you. Are you in any pain?" Carter asked.

"My chest hurts." Mason said.

"Give him three of morphine." Carter said.

"I've got to go home and feed Hammy." Mason said as he tried to get up.

"Mason, you can't go anywhere until we find out what's wrong with you." Lucas said as he hugged him. Carter brought in an ultra sound and went to put it on Mason.

"No!" Mason yelled.

"Mason, it's ok. I had this done when I was in the hospital. It's kid of cool. You get to see what your insides look like." Lucas said. Mason calmed down and let Carter do it. He moved it around until he found the heart. He didn't have to tell Lucas. He already knew just by looking at the size of it.

"Is that how big a heart actually is?" Mason asked.

"Mason, your heart is sick. You've got something called HCM." Carter said.

"Am I going to die?" Mason asked.

"No your not buddy." Lucas said quickly.

"Lucas, let's talk outside." Carter said.

"I'll be right back buddy." Lucas said as he left.

"How bad is it?" Lucas asked.

"He needs a transplant." Carter said.

"How long can he live without it?" Lucas asked.

"At the most six months. He'll get like you did when you had it. His heart will start to get weaker and then his body will start to shut down." Carter said as Karen came running up.

"What's going on with Mason?" Karen asked.

"I killed him Mom. I gave him HCM." Lucas said as he went back into the room.

A/N: I know this seems like I'm doing Lucas's HCM over again but I'm not. Also, I don't know anything about HCM except for the stuff I've read.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Brooke got to the hospital Mason was in his own room. The medication they gave him to help his heart had made him tired so he fell asleep the minute they put him in there. Lucas sat in a chair watching him.

"How is he?" Brooke asked. Lucas jumped up and hugged her.

"He needs a transplant." Lucas said.

"He's like you Lucas. He's going to make it." Brooke said as she went and kissed him.

"This is my fault." Lucas said. Brooke looked at him.

"No it's not. Just because HCM runs in the family doesn't mean it's your fault." Brooke said.

"I'm going to have Paige and Hayden tested. We got Josh tested at birth. I don't know why we didn't do it with Hayden." Lucas said.

"We didn't think of it because we had other stuff going on. It's a miracle she's even here. I'm going to go home and put the kids to bed. I'll be back. Do you want me to bring anything back?" Brooke asked.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll stay with him." Lucas suggested.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Brooke said as she kissed him and left. A few minutes later Carter came in.

"How is he?" Carter asked.

"He's been sleeping since they brought him up. Is this normal?" Lucas asked.

"The medication we're giving him is making him tired which is normal. Don't you remember the last time you were in here?" Carter asked.

"All I remember is that I felt like crap when I first came in and then I was in a coma for a few days before I woke up." Lucas said.

"You were out of it most of the time you were waiting for a new heart. I believe you slept through Brooke singing to you." Carter said.

"I probably did. How is Mason doing anyway?" Lucas asked.

"He's holding his own at the moment. I checked the donor register. We don't have any hearts that match him yet but that could change anytime. He's at the top of the list." Carter said as Mason started to wake up.

"Daddy." Mason cried out. They went to him.

"Hey sweetie. How're feeling?" Carter asked as he felt his forehead.

"I want to watch Lion King." Mason said.

"I'll go get a TV and VCR from upstairs." Carter said as he left.

"Mommy came and saw you." Lucas said.

"Where is she?" Mason asked.

"She went home to get some sleep. As they were talking Carter came back with the TV and VCR.

"Here you go. I've also got you both Toy Stories and Space Jam." Carter said as he left. Lucas put in Lion King and they watched it until Mason fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Brooke was at the hospital by 6:00. Both Mason and Lucas were sleeping. Brooke went and kissed Lucas who opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"6:00. I figured you'd want to go home and shower before you went to the school." Brooke said.

"I guess I should. I smell like hospital." Lucas joked.

Did Dr. Carter say how long he could live without a transplant?" Brooke asked.

"6 months." Lucas said as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Four Months Later**

Oak Lake had made it to the championship game but were beaten by Tree Hill. They were still waiting on a heart for Mason. His heart failure was progressing faster than they expected. He was now very weak and could hardly stay awake for long periods at a time. Lucas and Brooke had begged Carter to let them take Mason home because if he died, they didn't want his last days spent at the hospital. Carter was going to call if they got a heart. Hayden and Paige had been tested. They didn't have it and they weren't carriers.

"Mommy, why is Mason always sleeping?" Paige asked as Brooke put her to bed one night.

"Mason's very sick baby girl. He's going to get better though." Brooke said as she kissed her and left. She walked into Mason's room which was now like a hospital room.

"Paige is down." Brooke said. Lucas looked at her.

"I don't know how much longer he can hold on." Lucas said.

"Lucas, he's a Scott. We don't give up on anything. Mason's not going to give up." Brooke said as Josh came in.

"Kiss Mason?" Josh asked.

"Ok buddy. But then it's time for bed." Lucas said as he picked him up. Josh kissed his cheek. Mason woke up.

"Mason awake." Josh said.

"Yes he is baby boy." Brooke said as she smiled.

"I'm thirsty." Mason said.

"Do you want juice or water?" Lucas asked.

"Apple Juice." Mason said. Lucas went to get it.

"Mason better?" Josh asked.

"Not yet Josh. Mommy, have you ever noticed how much Josh looks like me?" Mason asked.

"Actually I have. Are you in pain?" Brooke asked.

"No." Mason said as he started to close his eyes. Lucas came running in.

"The hospital called. They've got a heart." Lucas said.

"I'll go start the car. You get him ready." Brooke said as she left. Mason opened his eyes again.

"I've got a heart?" Mason asked.

"Yes you do little man." Lucas said as he got him ready. In a matter of fifteen minutes they were at the hospital. Nathan and Haley came over to watch the other kids since they just lived down the street. Everyone else went to the hospital.

**Eight Hours Later**

After a lot of pacing around the floor of the waiting room a doctor came in.

"Mason is out of surgery. There was no complications. He should make a full recovery." The doctor said as he brought them to Mason's room.

"He should be waking up anytime." The doctor said as he left.

"Wake up Mason. Open your eyes for mommy and daddy." Brooke said. Mason's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Where am I?" Mason asked.

"You're at the hospital. You just got your new heart." Lucas said.

"What was wrong with my old one?" Mason asked. Everyone shared a look.

"Andy, go get a doctor." Karen said. Andy was half way out when Carter came in.

"I heard the surgery was a success." Carter said.

"Why did I have surgery?" Mason asked.

"He's been like this since he woke up a few minutes ago." Karen explained.

"That's normal after being under anaesthesia." Carter said.

"I remember now. I had a heart problem." Mason said.

"Yes you did." Brooke said.

"My chest hurts." Mason said.

"It will be for a little while kido." Carter said.


	16. Chapter 16

**One Month Later**

Mason was now home. It was now the end of August. Josh, Mason and Paige had had their birthdays. Josh had gotten a real bed instead of his toddler bed that he had broke by jumping up and down on it. He also got a fish which he named Nemo. Paige had gotten a bunch of ballerina stuff. Since Mason was in the hospital for his and Paige's birthday they had his a week after he got home. He had gotten another hamster as a friend for Hammy. He named the hamster Bubba. Hayden was now almost 9 months and was into everything.

Lucas had asked Karen and Andy if they could take all the kids for the night so that he and Brooke could have some time alone.

"Brooke, Mason will be fine. Let's go." Lucas said as he dragged her out of the house and they went home.

"It's about time." Brooke said as Lucas locked the door. Brooke jumped on him.

"Hey now. Don't you want to start with dinner? I can do it while you take a bath." Lucas suggested.

"Lucas, I want my dessert first." Brooke said as she kissed him and begun to undo his shirt.

"Dessert it is." Lucas mumbled as he carried her to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes along the way. Once they were naked Lucas gently laid Brooke down on the bed and got on top. He dropped kisses everywhere he could while he caressed her breasts. He moved down her body and gently sucked on her clit. He didn't stop until she came. He kissed his way back up and then lowered himself into her inch by inch until he was in her completely. After she had gotten used to him they began to move. As they were ending Lucas picked up the pace. Knowing he was on the brink of exploding he massaged her clit.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed as she came. Lucas buried himself completely in her and let himself go.

"When was the last time we were able to take our time making love?" Brooke asked as Lucas withdrew and rolled over.

"Before we moved here. At mom and dads we just had to lock our door. The kids would automatically just go upstairs to wake mom and dad up." Lucas said as Brooke laid her head on his chest. Lucas kissed the side of her head and they fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry it's short.


End file.
